Forum:Memory Alpha Twitter and policies
Twitter: https://twitter.com/memoryalpha This morning, Alientraveller approached me on my talk page to discuss the possibility of helping run the account (which currently is under my sole control) as follows: :Hi Sulfur, so I saw you have control of MA's Twitter, can I also run the account? Wookieepedia's account has three people running it. I'm quite active on Twitter and would love to retweet mentions of us, share (attributed) fan art, and post things that wouldn't look out-of-place on the main page like congratulating Alice Eve on her wedding and stuff like that. On my own account I have to avoid the temptation to follow everyone involved in my favourite series so it'd be great to share a totally ST-based feed. --Alientraveller (talk) 15:48, November 6, 2015 (UTC) ::I think that we'd have to talk with the other admins to see what their thoughts on the matter are to be honest. ::I think that we also need to come up with guidelines and policies as to how we want to handle the twitter account (ie, what's being posted/etc). Right now, I've only been answering questions on it occasionally, and posting a few things of potential relevance, but I'm not entirely convinced that things like giving congratz for weddings/etc is the right thing for the account to be doing, ditto for the fan art (especially given our major avoidance of fan films, fan fiction, etc on MA). -- sulfur (talk) 16:01, November 6, 2015 (UTC) As such, I wanted to float the idea as to what we actually want to present on the twitter feed for MA at this point in time. As noted, I've had some interactions with people that address it directly, and some minor additional notes as to things we've posted here and there. I'm not convinced that we should strive to be a news feed in any way whatsoever, nor am I convinced that interacting with things like fan art, fan films, fan fiction is a good idea, but I'll leave those things up to the community to go one way or another with. Regardless of what we do here, it should (to my mind) be something that's in line with how we present MA/en as a whole. -- sulfur (talk) 16:13, November 6, 2015 (UTC) :Look at this adorwable fan art by Paola H., look at it! Anyway, I think it's great to open up this discussion and talk about what we want to do to attract more visitors/potential editors. I just think if we see something great it'd be nice to share it, I mean a lot of people who went on to be involved in ST were fans. --Alientraveller (talk) 16:22, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Shame no one was interested in this. I'd defer to your judgment Sulfur about sharing fan art, though I assume parodies/memes would be fine? I'd also set up a Facebook page for us to transcribe the tweets. --Alientraveller (talk) 21:05, January 28, 2016 (UTC) ::I've already set up a Facebook page... I just haven't done anything with it. :) One of the reasons for that is that someone else already has the memory.alpha Facebook username (you can only use letters, numbers, and periods in FB usernames) and I haven't come up with anything better. See http://www.facebook.com/Memory-Alpha-1660443074202232 to view the page. I'm open to suggestions... -- Renegade54 (talk) 22:06, January 28, 2016 (UTC)